Por un ataque de celos
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Estaban los participantes del GP en Japón, para una presentación oficial, pero un grupo de fanáticas de Otabek desataron los celos de la Hada rusa, para terminar en la habitación de un hotel con su ¿Amigo?


**Por un ataque de celos**

 **Resumen** : Estaban los participantes del GP en Japón, para una presentación oficial, pero un grupo de fanáticas de Otabek desataron los celos de la Hada rusa, para terminar en la habitación de un hotel con su ¿Amigo?

 **Categoría:** Yuri on ice

 **Personajes:** Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, PWP, Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Yurio no podía estar más molesto en ese minuto, tanto así que Yuri y Víctor, que estaban a unos metros de él, no eran capaces de acercarse, quizás por cobardía o por respeto. Si se le pregunta a Víctor, es por la segunda.

Otabek estaba a un lado de Yurio, un tanto indiferente, mientras escuchaban los gritos de un grupo de más de trescientas mujeres que habían asistido a la presentación oficial de los participantes del último GP en Japón.

El problema no eran los gritos, ni las multitudes, ni mucho menos las pujas molestas de JJ a Yurio. Lo que lo tenía furioso es que luego de que salieron todos al escenario unas cuantas mujeres gritaron por Otabek y fue como una mecha que se encendió. Ahora todas gritaban por el Kazajo que se veía indiferente, pero Yurio era otra cosa. ¡Hervía en celos!

-Chicas, calma –dijo el animador tratando de mantener la calma en el reducido recinto al que sólo tenían cabida todos aquellos que compraron las entradas VIP.

-¡Otabek!

-¡Traigan a Otabek!

-¡Queremos un beso!

Yurio, tras la cortina, apretaba los puños al punto de hacer crujir la tela e sus guantes.

-Un momento –dijo el animador-, veremos si el joven Altin quiere venir con ustedes.

¡Ese había sido un golpe bajo! Un truco muy sucio por parte de la producción del evento para calmar a las masas.

-Joven Altin, salga un minuto por sus fanáticas –pidió el animador que había corrido tras bambalinas.

Otabek no le vio o malo al asunto, saldría, hablaría un par de minutos, se sacaría un par de fotografías y listo, pero entonces sintió la mano de su amigo en su muñeca que lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra –susurró la gata con la mirada furiosa.

-¿Yuri?

-No salgas con ellas, Beka.

Otabek no se imaginó que vería a Yurio así. Tan colérico, porque sabía reconocer algunas cosas y los celos de Yurio saltaban a la vista. Esto era lo mejor para él, que llevaba años enamorado del egocéntrico adolecente.

-Sólo iré un instante –dijo tomando ambas manos del rubio, besándolas sobre los guantes, para luego acercarse a susurrarle al oído-. No te vayas de aquí, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero necesito juntar el valor.

Yurio se quedó estático en su lugar, viendo como su "amigo" subía nuevamente al escenario, pero ni la algarabía que se desató en el lugar logró que el ardor en sus mejillas bajara. Algo que sí subió fue otra parte más al sur de su cuerpo, pero tuvo la fortuna de estar con su chaqueta de la delegación rusa, la cual tapaba estratégicamente su trasero y por delante.

Se tomó la cabeza y trató de pensar en otra cosa, estaba caliente como el adolecente hormonal que era. Beka era el único que lo ponía de esa manera. Entonces lo vio caminar hacia él, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Tan estoico como siempre. Sostuvo la parte delantera de su chaqueta para bajarla un poco y que su problema no quedara expuesto, pero ese movimiento puso en alerta en Otabek que sostuvo la mano de su "amigo" y lo sacó de ahí, sin escuchar a nadie, pero no escuchar a JJ era algo imposible para todo el mundo, mucho más cuando este hacía alusión de habitaciones y no corromper a menores.

Otabek caminó a pasó rápido hasta el estacionamiento sin soltar la muñeca de Yurio que sólo se dejaba arrastrar por el Kazajo, no decía nada, estaba muerto de vergüenza y fue peor cuando llegaron a la motocicleta de Beka, este le pasó su casco y se subió a la moto.

-Yo no…

-Sube, Yuri –le dijo mirándolo intensamente, sin dejarle opciones al adolecente que con manos temblorosas -por la excitación- logró ponerse el casco y subir a la moto, trató de no acercar su cuerpo al moreno, pero en cuanto este arrancó no le quedó de otra que abrasarlo por la cintura-. Mucho mejor.

Atravesaron las calles de Japón a toda velocidad y en menos de diez minutos estaban en el hotel donde Beka se estaba quedando. Estacionó en la parte que tenía reservada y nuevamente arrastró al rubio hasta el ascensor donde marcó el número de su piso. Los cuatro pisos más eternos de sus vidas. Pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, la desesperación ya era demasiado, corrieron por el pasillo hasta la habitación, donde un urgido Otabek erró la tarjeta tres veces antes de poder entrar a la habitación.

Yuri estaba excitadísimo, ver a Beka perder así la compostura lo estaba haciendo hervir aun más. Pero por sobre todo, era por él. Por fin haría lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, lo sabía.

En cuento entraron a la habitación la locura se desató, ya no había amistad, ya no había diferencia de años, la minoría de edad de Yurio quedó tras esa puerta, porque en cuanto esa puerta se cerró el cuerpo del adolecente quedó contra la madera y Beka perdió todo juicio. Le sacó la chaqueta a Yurio, la cual la tiró al suelo y pegó su cuerpo al del rubio y sin decir nada atacó la boda rosada del chico, chupó sus labios y metió la lengua a la boca de Yurio donde la lengua del adolecente se movió con la suya con desesperación.

Otabek puso las manos en las caderas del rubio y lo acercó aun más a su cuerpo, demostrando a Yurio que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-B-Beka… -estaba sin aire, Otabek ahora estaba chupando tras su oreja y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Vas a ser mío esta noche, Yura.

La voz excitada del moreno hizo que las piernas de Yuri perdieran fuerza, pero alcanzó a pasar los brazos tras el cuello de su amante mientras este lo abrazaba para que pasara sus piernas por la cintura y poder trasladarlo a un lugar más cómodo que la entrada del departamento. Lo bueno que la cama estaba a tres pasos. Cayeron en la blanda superficie y ya no había vuelta atrás. Yurio sujetó la chaqueta de cuero de Otabek y se la sacó con furia mientras el cierre de su traje era bajado por el moreno.

-Beka… bésame, Beka.

Su pedido no se hizo esperar, su boca fue devorada nuevamente por el hombre que ahora les tenía sólo con los bóxers puestos.

Las manos de Yurio fueron a la polera gris de su amante y se la sacó, separó sus bocas sólo dos segundos antes de unirse nuevamente. Sus manos ansiosas ahora buscaban el botón de los jeans oscuros para desabrocharlos y bajar el cierre para luego, con una sinvergüenza propia de su edad, tomó el pene del moreno para acariciarlo por sobre la tela de sus calzoncillos.

-Yuri… no quiero acabar aun.

La cara del rubio se prendió como un foco, pero ni por eso alejó la mano del miembro del kazajo.

-Eres un chico –dijo lamiéndose los labios-. Estarás duro enseguida.

Otabek sostuvo del cabello a su amante y lo jaló para acercarlo a su boca nuevamente. Esta actitud descarada de Yurio le encantaba.

-Sólo muéstrate así conmigo, Yuri –le dijo mostrándose apasionado para luego besar su cuello y llenarlo de marcas.

-Sólo si tú estás conmigo… no te alejes.

Beka sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, esto era demasiado para él. Acostó a Yuri en la superficie completamente. Él se bajó de la cama para terminar de desnudarse, mientras Yuri se desasía de sus bóxer, no era el típico chico pudoroso, no, en este momento estaba ardiendo, con su pene en lo más alto, hermoso a los ojos de Otabek.

El moreno se acostó sobre el adolecente, que sin cuota de vergüenza abrió las piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas. Otabek quería memorizar cada parte del cuerpo adolecente, para luego, en años posteriores, cuando Yurio dejara atrás su adolescencia, pudiera disfrutar de esas diferencias corporales.

Besó cada parte de su cuerpo, logrando mil sonidos de la boca de menor, cuando llegó a su pene lo chupó con gula mientras preparaba el ano para recibir su pene erecto que se mantenía como mástil entre sus piernas.

-Beka… te quiero dentro, no tus dedos –dijo cerrando los ojos, ya sin poder controlarse.

-Eres tan caprichoso –dijo subiendo para besarlo de nuevo mientras sacaba sus dedos y acomodaba su pene en la entrada fruncida del chico.

La resistencia del agujero se mantuvo firme hasta la segunda estocada que logró romper la barrera que hacia resistencia y que los unió definitivamente.

-Beka… duele –le dijo abrazándose a su cuello.

-Pasará, mi Yuri –lo beso con cariño, sin la pasión desmedida que lo había movido desde que llegaron al departamento.

Otabek no se movió en un buen rato, pero el sudor caía por su frente, bañando el pecho de Yurio donde se estaba refugiando.

-Hazlo lento –le pidió Yurio moviendo las caderas y suspirando al sentirlo profundo.

-Quiero que veas las estrellas –le dijo empujando una y otra vez-, las mismas que veo yo al mirarte.

-Beka –se sentía sobrepasado-, te amo, Beka –dijo besándolo mientras sentía como iba aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

-Mi hermosa hada –embistió con más rapidez, escuchando como Yurio se desasía en gemidos apretando las sabanas mientras su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que Otabek le imponía.

No tardaron mucho en terminar, pero no por eso pararon, eran jóvenes y saludables, sus erecciones caídas luego de eyacular y volvían a la vida luego de sesiones de besos apasionadas y caricias candentes.

-Beka, esto es vergonzoso –dijo al estar sobre sus rodillas, con el pecho apoyado en la cama.

-Pero estas en la mejor posición del mundo –decía el moreno, viendo como su semen caía por las piernas de Yurio.

El rubio sintió como era embestido nuevamente, pero las estocadas fueron rápidas y profundas desde el principio.

La cama chocaba contra la pared por la ferocidad que estaban imprimiéndole los jóvenes.

-Quiero tenerte así siempre, Yura –dijo apretando las nalgas mientras veía su pene desaparecer en el cuerpo del rubio.

-Beka…

-Cásate conmigo, Yuri –dijo deteniendo las embestidas.

-Otabek –dijo Yuri sacándolo de su cuerpo para quedar sentado frente al moreno que no apartaba la mirada de esos ojos claros.

-Cásate conmigo… se mío para siempre.

Yuri sentía que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, era demasiado para du pobre alma. Pero la alegría lo embargó y saltó sobre el moreno que lo recibió.

-Sí… sí quiero… sí quiero –repitió y besó al hombre que ahora sería su esposo.

-Tendré que esperar hasta que seas mayor de edad para desposarte –dijo acostándolo nuevamente y entrando en el cuerpo del rubio-. Desde hoy eres mío.

-Y tú mío, Beka. Sólo mío.

Siguieron amándose hasta que el cansancio fue tanto que se quedaron abrasados, se besaron una última vez antes de dormirse.

Un nuevo día llegaba, el hambre despertó a Yuri y sonrió de lado al ver y sentir como su prometido lo abrazada contra su cuerpo. No quería despertarlo, no quería que perdiera esa expresión pacifica. Le hubiera gustado tomar una fotografía de ese momento, pero fue cuando recordó que no tenía nada con él, cuando fue _secuestrado_ el día anterior iba sólo con el traje de la presentación y la chaqueta de la delegación. Sonrió de lado y sin hacer ruido logró zafarse del abrazo de su novio. Fue por una ducha, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían al notar como en cada paso el semen de Beka caía por sus piernas, era tan erótico que ni siquiera trataba de retenerlo en su cuerpo. Cuando salió del baño volvió a la habitación y buscó entre las cosas de Otabek una polera larga que le cubriera mientras. Fue cuando sintió que era elevado por la cintura y caía nuevamente en la cama con su prometido sobre él que le beso en cuanto pudo.

-Bueno días a ti también –dijo el rubio cuando soltaron su boca.

-Buen día.

-Necesito ropa, Beka, no puedo andar sin ropa todo el día.

-Por mí no hay problemas –dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras acariciaba las piernas de su prometido, subiendo hasta llegar a la cintura y más arriba.

-B-Beka… Beka, debo ir por mis cosas –dijo tratando de centrarse un poco.

-Yo iré por ellas –decía al tiempo en que besaba el cuello de su amante-, pero luego, ahora tenemos que comer algo.

-No estoy en el… en el menú.

-Podrías estarlo, serías el plato más delicioso del mundo.

-Tú también –lo acercó por el cuello y lo beso en el cuello, sintiendo como los dedos empezaban a entrar en su cuerpo-. Beka… me acabo de bañar…

-Luego nos bañaremos juntos –dijo para situarse entre las piernas de su prometido antes de meter su pene en el ano de Yuri y comenzar a embestirlo, mientras Yuri lo acercaba para besarlo con desesperación. Quería ir más allá, quería correrse en ese instante y no tardó en hacerlo, el pene de su prometido golpeaba fuerte sus paredes y la mano en su propio pene que lo masturbaba con rapidez lo hicieron llegar al orgasmo, sintiéndose nuevamente bañado en su interior por el semen de Beka.

-Me gusta esto –dijo poniendo la mano extendida sobre su vientre-. Sentir cálido por dentro.

-A mi no me molesta ayudarte en eso –dijo tomándolo en brazos para caminar en dirección al baño y dejarlo en la tina, dejando que el agua empezara a correr sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Luego se metió el también quedando tras Yuri y abrasándolo, viendo como el agua subía y empezaba a cubrir las piernas blancas de su novio.

-Me gustaría estas así por siempre –dijo apoyándose en el pecho de Otabek.

-A mi también, pero debemos entrenar.

-Es verdad –sintió como el abrazo en el que estaba cómodamente abrigado se hizo más intenso- ¿Beka?

-A pesar de que quiero que brilles, me siento egoísta al querer que sólo sea yo quien te pueda ver.

-Pues no es fácil para mí tampoco –dijo algo enfurruñado-. Soy egoísta por naturaleza, no me gustó que ayer esas perras te quisieran besar.

-Yura –dijo volteando el rostro del rubio para mirarlo a los ojos-. Ninguna mujer podría llamar mi atención como tú, ninguna de ellas podría acercarse a lo que siento por ti, ni un poco. Eres mi razón de despertar cada día y esforzarme en ser mejor. Sólo por ti.

Yurio estaba emocionado, mucho más cuando los labios de su prometido se posaron sobre los suyos e manera dulce.

Fin

N/A: espero que les guste, es mi debut, como notaron es mi pareja favorita así que verán micho de ellos por acá.


End file.
